


Beauty and the Vampire

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marchen Dream (IDOLiSH7), F/M, Gakutsumu, I think this is near r18 after a few chapters lol sorry, Others are here but supporting charas only, family life, nanase twins as gakustumu kids, sougo as the third twin haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Tsumugi was meant to be a sacrifice, but Gaku made her his wife and the mother of adorable triplets.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I have been repeatedly reading Gaku’s rabbit chats with Tsumugi and I thought there’s no harm in having them as Beauty and the Beast, only that Gaku’s Märchen Dream SSR is Dracula haha! I will be writing one soon for Tsumugi’s favorite, The Little Mermaid, but the idea about Gaku’s fave popped first UwU

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a prince who nobody knew at all. He was popularly described as the fairest bachelor in the entire kingdom. He was expected to be a refined man of beauty and brains. Love for knowledge? He got it. Aesthetically driven? By all means. A fan of the classics? You bet.

But one thing that set him apart from the world he was supposed to belong to, and to rule actually, was still uncertain. Was it his attitude? His upbringing? Or his hatred to the kingdom? 

His father, the King, was never in love with his mother in the first place. The young prince would have lived with her and his grandparents, ready to abandon fame and luxury from being a royal blood, but the king instilled in his mind that he was the only heir to the throne. 

“If you don’t live in the palace, I’ll just erase the entirety of your mother’s kin.”

Ah. Was that really coming from his own lips? Of course, he was the king. Even his wife was only for display. Truth to be told, in his father’s eyes, he was nothing but a valuable investment for the kingdom’s fame.

Still, the dear prince was full of love from his mother. Although she was not with him anymore, her teachings and kindheartedness always remained in him.

“Maybe, Father would love me like Mother if I make him happy!”

The root of happiness for the king was full obedience due to his absolute authority. And so the prince indulged himself to whatever demands his father threw at him, reiterating the very special role he would partake soon. Years went by with the same routine: Wake up, pray for a good day, prepare himself, study, eat, train, eat, pray a thanks for another day, and sleep. His social life was only limited to the servants and the knights within the palace. After all, the king prohibited him to attend noble gatherings and public events, explaining that it would be better to surprise the citizens and other kingdoms on the day of his enthronement.

“Father, do I really need to learn this?”

“For the kingdom.”

Three words, such responsibility.

The prince was already in his teenage years. He thought that things would soften the more he grew in age, but his expectations were not really granted.

“Father, do I really need to learn this?”

“For the kingdom, yes. And I told you, do not call me ‘father.’ Address me as others do for I am the king.”

“If I call you somewhere near the term ‘king,’ would you let me see my Mother?”

It was the day of the enthronement, but the prince has never seen his mother for once.

Just when he was about to make his debut in the public, a man claimed that the proper next in line to the throne was his nephew, the king’s first son with his cousin who was one of the king’s concubines. The young lad introduced himself and showed off his skills and knowledge in front of the guests and the majesty himself.

At that instance, the young prince knew that everything he worked hard for was just bubbles being devoured by a set of clashing waves from the boy who made the king’s eyes shine like he has found a very inestimable treasure. His knowledge was only the fruit of his labors. That boy’s gift was as natural as breathing. Effortless.

But maybe, if he approached his majesty, he could finally be with his mother again. Shouldn’t be he feeling very downtrodden because of the shame? No, a shame like that from people was just a speck of dust compared to his longing for his mother.

“Your highness, if it is possible now that I do not have a role in this kingdom, can I now be with my Mother?”

“You’re undeniably your mother’s child, aren’t you? Make sure you never come back in my palace.”

“Is that your last words to me?”

“If only it was successful, I would have never brought you here. Blame that woman for giving to you that one thing I just need from her.”

“Isn’t it an heir to the throne to ensure your power?”

“I don’t need an heir if I can remain in power forever. Now, go and don’t you dare reveal your face to me.”

Not wasting any more time, the former prince, as if the exchange of dialogues did not occur, hastily rode a horse and went to his grandparents’ humble abode near the suburbs where his mother was staying. However, it seemed like the day was not meant for him. The townspeople at that area was currently pursuing his mother and the rest of her family. According to the hearsay he was able to gather as he made his way to the house, the clan was a direct descendant of the vampires who used to reside on the forests.

Did that explain why he had a pale complexion? His tall stature? His silver hair? But if they were truly vampires, then why would the king involve himself with such creatures Ah. Of course. That greedy old man’s foe was time, which was only a trivial matter to vampires.

When he finally reached the house, he couldn’t believe what he saw. The local citizens were raging: throwing rocks, firing guns, shouting inhumane words, and even attempting to trespass. Since he still remembered some hidden paths that lead to the main house, he was able to get through and avoid the commotion.

“Mother!”

“Gaku, my son!”

How many years had passed since he last heard his name?

“I’m sorry, Mother. I’m full of dirt right now.”

“I’m not concerned about it. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the palace?”

“I’m not needed there anymore. And I want to see you. I miss you so much…”

The beautiful silver-haired woman smiled dearly at him, brushing his hair and dabbing some spots of his formal garment.

“I miss you too, Gaku. But now is a terrible time to have you with me.”

“…Are we really vampires?”

She could only embrace him tight.

“The people will break out soon. You should go immediately. I’ll have you es–”

“But what about you, grandpa, and grandma? You might be–”

“We love you.”

Three words, such power. It was different from his father’s words. But Gaku was not the weak prince anymore. He could be a little disobedient, couldn’t he?

“And I love you all as well so I’ll stay with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I tweaked the original story :< Tsumugi on next chapter!! I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Tale as Old as Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ So many isekai, webtoon, manhua, and manga influences in my head and I feel like i7’s season 2’s Gakutsumu moments will never be enough so…yes, lez go peeps lol \\(>…<)/

The kingdom was enjoying prosperity and good tides of fortune for several years. They were also rejoicing for two reasons. First, the prince who has just sat on the throne was a genius. Second, it seemed like giving a human sacrifice annually really did ward off vampires in the region.

That year’s sacrifice was a maiden. She was the only child of Otoharu, an unconventional inventor in the countryside. People believed that he was a crazy man. He was supposed to be the sacrifice but his daughter, Tsumugi, volunteered herself. More importantly for the local citizens, she would be one less generation of insane bloodline. They also couldn’t admit that Otoharu’s innovations were profitable for the booming industry of the kingdom.

“Tsumugi, my child…You don’t have to do this. I’ve already lived for so many years happily…So let them–”

“No, Papa. I can’t let that happen! Besides, you are doing great with your inventions! The kingdom needs you.”

“The kingdom needs my creations. Anyone can replace me, but nobody will ever replace you.”

“Papa, please. There’s nothing more that I’d wish for just to keep you safe. Mother and I will be always watching over you!”

Otoharu was already crying a lot of grief. How could his daughter say something so easily with a firm voice and an angelic smile?

“…Isn’t that what I’m supposed to say to you? I already lost your mom. I cannot afford to lose you, our precious gift…”

Tsumugi reached for her dad’s face. If only she could break through the prison cells, she would throw her arms around him and comfort him like how he always did whenever she went home crying because every kid on her age at her school bullied her for being a motherless child with a mentally ill dad.

“I’d rather serve my parents that will lead to my death than to see them work to death just to be treated fairly.”

“But Tsu–”

Heavy metal footsteps could be heard. Not long after, an array of soldiers suddenly barged in.

“Get the sacrifice now!”

The appointed church officials and a few selected representatives of noble families escorted the mob of townspeople in delivering Tsumugi to the vampire’s den at the dark woods. They assembled the location for burning the sacrifice at the stake where the vampires could gather her ashes later on.

Surprisingly for them, she was not resisting. In fact, the ritual went smoothly except for the disturbances made by the weather and when she asked to see her father for one last time.

“Sorry young lady, but if you see your dad, you might think twice on this whole thing,” said by the head priest. “Now, drink this so you won’t feel any pain when you’re being burned.”

Tsumugi examined the environs. The sun was already retiring and the new harbinger of the day’s continuation was approaching. The wind was gradually turning into a gale, accompanied by pouring raindrops. The sound from the flaming woods held by the knights could still be heard despite the light rain shower. People of all classes were looking at her with mixed reactions. Of course, the moment they set her in flames, they would start saying their prayers. But none would probably pray for her or her father.

_Mama and Papa…I love you. Thank you for having me as your daughter. Dear God, please help me watch over my Papa._

She was ready to have an intake of the drink that was designed to make the sacrifices drowsy. But the weather was displaying its disapproval of the ritual. It suddenly rained harder with echoing thunders. The knights were calming the people, but some couldn’t help to make a ruckus out of a terrible atmospheric condition. And that was when a strong lightning hit everyone’s eardrums and the majority started to panic, which caused the early setting of flames to the wood planks.

“Everyone! Run!”, cried by the knights. The church officials and nobles wasted no time to hurry over their carriages while the commoners darted away the forest with all their might. It was only her palisades that were supposed to be on fire, but a small portion where the bystanders were anticipating also got caught of the flames.

“H…hot…,” Tsumugi puled. Her tied feet were tapping the wooden prop lightly as if fanning the tiny zone. She was all alone now.

“I should…have drank…it…,” she weakly mumbled. The fire was getting hotter and she was inhaling much more smokes. She continued coughing roughly, but she thought that it was a very gruesome way to die. So with the remaining clear soul in her, she sang her favorite song. The one that her mother always sang for her and her dad.

“Tale as old as time… ”

* * *

It was already night time when Tsumugi realized that she was still alive. It took her a few moments to finally move her fingers and open her eyes. What welcomed her sight was a resplendent design of ceiling. Its motif was even more highlighted by the well-lit room. She slowly tilted her head to look outside the window. It seemed like the rain did its wonderful job in preventing the fire to spread across the forest. She sat up and realized that she was wearing a different clothes. In fact, she was wearing a white long-sleeve dress for a goodnight sleep.

“You’re finally awake.”

She quickly averted her gaze to the source of the very manly voice. On her right side sat a man in a black buttoned long sleeves with a book on his hand. He stopped reading it and focused his eyes on her.

“Good evening.”

She was captivated not only by his voice which could make a good vibrato in a church choir but also by his very drop-dead gorgeous demeanor.

“G-good evening…I’m sorry for the t-trouble…”

“Don’t mind it. I’m expecting the trouble every year anyway.”

Tsumugi broke a sweat. _It couldn’t be…_ But wasn’t she also expecting something? That she would die in the hands either of her own fellow people or the vampire?

“I’m sorry for passing out. It may seem that I am unfit to be offered, but I am a healthy girl. Please accept me as this year’s sacrifice from the kingdom.”

“Are you sure?” The man asked as he closed the book and placed it on the cabinet desk beside the bed.

Her voice didn’t crack in responding. “Yes.”

“Don’t you want to go back?”

His piercing eyes met hers, waiting for the next reaction of those unwavering eyes of resolve.

“No. I am meant to be the sacrifice. If I went back, it would just cause an uproar. And they might do something bad to my Papa for real.”

“What do you–”

The vampire couldn’t complete his statement at the sight of her strolling tears. Her eyes may still give the attention to him, but her mind was definitely swerving along the many layers of her statement.

“I think you should rest for now. Let’s just talk in the morning.”

“O-okay…Eh? In the morning? Aren’t vampires afraid of the sunlight?”

The swift alteration of her behavior amused him instead of the ludicrous rumor.

“I don’t know. But I don’t like girls who don’t sleep early. So if you don’t call it a night, I’ll have you returned–"

“G-good night!” she tucked herself, only that she covered her whole body with the white sheet of blanket.

But he seemed to misunderstood her manner.

“Are you so afraid of me that you’d cover yourself like that?”

_Eh?_ Upon hearing the accusation, she got up again, but he already exited the room, slamming the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’ll be no Beauty and the Beast if there are no misunderstandings and arguments, right? D: and, I feel like Gaku resembles the ML of “Why are You Doing this to Me, Duke” haha *…..*  
I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	3. True as It Can Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I want to finish this story's main plot before 2020 since I have the scenarios already in my head muahahaha!! *evil cat laugh*
> 
> P.S. I'll edit my typos/errors later, maybe after I finish the main plot so it's one time big time edit of all chapters :)

The very first thing that Tsumugi did after waking up was roaming around the large castle, finding her way to the kitchen despite her not so well feet condition. She was sure that having a sour impression to the man whom she was supposed to be offered to was raising many death flags. 

To her. To her homeland. To her father.

If she wanted to last for another day or if she could save the many lives of others by appeasing him, then she should give her all. Even if every step she took was painful for her feet.

And maybe, starting with his appetite would be a good start. She remembered it very well from her mother: A way to a man's heart is through her stomach. Though she wasn't really aiming for his heart per se.

After almost half an hour of journeying the first floor where the room she stayed the night at was also located, she finally arrived at the kitchen. Thanks to the room where a long dining table was situated that sent a hint about her destination. The kitchen was tidy; well-arranged cooking utensils hanging by the bricked wall simply decorated it. Although there was not much stock, she was able to make use of the hearth to cook a pot of mushroom soup and a bowl of mashed potatoes, hoping that they were enough to be called as a hearty light meal.

Without further ado, she put the pot and the bowl on the nearest side of the table by the kitchen entrance. She also prepared a table napkin, a plate, a saucer, and a pair of spoon and fork for him. Just to be safe, she just poured water on a wine glass.

She was almost done setting up when her guest appeared at the door of the dining room.

"Seems like you're finally awake."

Wasn't that similar to his line last night too?

"Um, yeah. G-good morning," her voice trying to be loud enough to be heard from the edge of the table to the door where he was standing.

"Morning."

His steps were the only sounds that were cracking the awkward silence. When she noticed that he was heading to the kitchen, she immediately informed him about the light meal she prepared for him.

"Umm...If y-you don't mind, I made something for you to eat already," she shyly voiced.

He stopped on his tracks and looked at the girl behind him who was trying her best to smile. "I don't recall asking you to make something for me."

"It's my initiative!"

"Huh? For what?" He turned his body to have a good look at her. She was still wearing last night's clothes but he couldn't decipher why she was not wearing slippers. Didn't she see the white soft slippers he placed just exactly in front of the drawer beside the bed?

She lowered her gaze at the shining silver utensils that resembled his hair color. "I...I thought it's a 'thank you' for saving me...," she glanced at him with a sheepish smile, "And a sorry as well..."

His eyes widened with the way she admitted her reasons.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"O-o-o-of course I was b-but...," she faltered but her smile didn't fade. "You're nice enough to save me and even do me no harm while I was still unconscious so not anymore..."

He walked a few steps toward her. "You do know who I am, right?"

But she remained standing beside the edge of the table. "I do..."

When they were only a ruler apart, he leaned closely to her face which made her jump a little. He was dazzling for a creature who was popularly believed to be not a morning person.

"Umm...If you don't want to eat it, it's fine...," she gulped.

He intently looked at her eyes. "What's your name."

"T-T-T-Tsu-Tsumugi...," she stammered as hues of red began painting her ears that took note of his icy, low voice.

"Well then." He walked past her and pulled two chairs. "Let's eat now, Tsumugi."

Wait. Did he just invite her to eat with him?

"Umm, are you sure?" 

He arched a brow. "What kind of question is that? When will you have your breakfast then?"

"After you...," she weakly responded.

He smirked. "For someone who's not scared of me, you sure keep a distanceー"

"No! It's not like that!" Her loud negation filled the dining room. Realizing that she just yelled at him, she suddenly covered her face in shame. And in fright.

"H-hey," he called out as he went to her. He would hold her shoulder or pat her back but he was still uncertain of her gauge about him, so he ought not to. Besides, he hasn't touched any girl in his entire life except for his mother and grandmother.

"S-sorry for yelling like that..."

"It's alright," he calmly affirmed not only her but also himself, pushing the idea that it's okay to hold her because she wasn't still removing her hands. 

He attempted to slowly reach for her hands and see if he could make her uncover her face. When she felt a pair of very cold hands guiding hers to either side, she immediately raised her head. Their gazes met: one who was teary eyed and one who was very perplexed.

When he could entirely see her face, he was surprised that he didn't notice how delicately fine her face figures were when he carried her to his mansion and waited for her to awake yesterday. Feeling an odd sensation at his cheeks, he let go of her hands.

He recalled the issue at hand, flashing her a slightly sad look. "I can't help it if you don't want to eat with meー"

"P-please don't think that way...! It's just that..." She stared at the maroon carpet. "I haven't showered yet..."

After hearing it, he let out a chuckle which caused her to look back at him.

"Really. I'm sorry for misunderstanding, Tsumugi," he apologized as he pulled her to sit on a chair.

"E-ehー"

"A food shared is much more delicious," he said before he got her the same set of utensils. While he was away, she tried to collect her thoughts. She wasn't imagining his kindness, right?

"So, what did you cook?" He returned with the same set of tablewares, placing them in front of her.

She answered as he took a seat, "Mushroom soup and mashed potato."

He frowned. "Mushroom and potato?"

"Umm, yeah." She noticed the change in his tone. 

He opened the lids of the pot and the bowl. Yes. Two of his great allergies.

"If you dislike themー"

"No, I don't. It's them that don't like me." He scratched the back of his head.

She couldn't get he was trying to get across but if he didn't want to eat them, it was definitely alright with her. She expected it anyway. "P-please don't force yourself."

But he already grabbed the ladle and poured the soup on his plate. He tasted it and quite unexpectedly, it was savory. He then took a bite of the mashed potato using his fork and the taste was praised by his tastebuds.

"They are delicious, Tsumugi," he complimented after swallowing, managing to flash her a short smile.

"Really?" She clapped once, not foreseeing that he would like them. She thought that he would just silently eat them since compared to what he was probably having during meals, her low-star food were scraps.

The bright smile that she showed him took him aback. It was the first time she beamed at him without any negative connotation. And it was also the first time that he replied with a smile to another smile.

"Yeah. Go help yourself too before I eat them all."

She giggled before grabbing her utensils to eat as well. While they were eating, she could help to glance at him from time to time. Even the way he gracefully put the spoon inside his mouth and the hums that he was producing in satisfaction were too magnificent. When he caught her, she instantly tear her gaze away and focused on her own meal.

It earned a laugh from him. "Gaku."

"Hm?" She was still chewing her potato.

"Call me Gaku."

She swallowed the remaining stuff in her mouth and called him. "L-Lord Gaku..."

"Drop the formality. Gaku will do."

A tint of red was visible across her cheeks which can extend from the spoon to the fork that she was stiffly holding. "G-G-G-G-G-G-Gaku..."

He couldn't resist to laugh again. "Tsumugi, thank you for the food today."

"You're welcome, Lord GaーI mean, G-Gaku..." She reminded herself to do a mental practice later.

He wiped the sides of his lips and folded the napkin. "Can I have a request?"

She put down her spoon and fork on her saucer. "What is it?"

"Please don't tell anybody what we have eaten today. I mean, just the food details."

He got her wondering again especially with the gesture he was making, scratching his chin.

"Umm, sure. But I haven't seen anyone so far..."

"You will soon. Most of them are out but you might bump against Nagi and Anesagi." This time, he was scratching the back of his left ear.

What a pair of catchy names. "Oh, are they twins?"

Temporarily stopping the scratching he was doing, he snorted a laugh. "Haha. Who knows. Anyway, I'll take care of the dishes. You can go now."

For a head of the castle, Tsumugi though he was too considerate. "Gaku, please let me do the dishes. I should be doing it."

"No one said you should do it. And I don't remember hiring a maid." He stood from his seat and collected the earthenwares neatly so he won't have to return again to the dining room.

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm capable. I have two hands. I also have two legs and feet." He assured her before he made his way to the kitchen. He didn't close the door so she won't feel like he was just finding an excuse to push her away. They had enough misunderstandings within less than 24 hours. Albeit, he badly wanted to close it and scratch his itching face.

"But I'm meant to be a sacrifice...," she inaudibly whispered as she watched him roll his sleeves up and open the faucet. She sighed and decided to shower. It might help her refine her mind.

However, his sense of hearing was extraordinary. It's true that she was a sacrifice, but he had no use of her, just like the ones prior to her. When he suggested that she could go back to her home, she refused it. Among the female sacrifices, she was the only one who declined his generous offer. Mostly, the male ones were the ones who chose to stay at the castle.

But regardless of the gender, she was the first he was able to touch.

Maybe, it's good to mull over what his castle could offer to the interesting girl while doing the dishes. And while she hasn't changed her mind to going back home.

* * *

Tsumugi was mentally slapping herself for noticing the slippers inside the room just after she took a bath. It might not go well with her clothes to a white buttoned blouse and an ankle-length pink skirt, but she could care less about fashion. Her feet needed comfort.

Right exactly she opened the door to explore the castle, she almost bumped her face against a tall figure.

"Oh. My bad. I was about to knock."

"G-Gaku...!" She called out, hands on her throbbing chest. She noticed that his face complexion slightly turned pinkish. But she just couldn't ask out of the blue about it. "What brings you here?"

"Well," he paused as he took a paper outside his pocket. "I thought you'd probably go out to look around but I don't recommend it with your condition." He was referring to her feet. She didn't acquire burns but the tight knot around and heavy woods that landed on her feet didn't bring anything better.

"So I drew you a map. Just in case there's somewhere you'd like to see. Saves time." He handed her a white paper with black inks of shapes and a few words.

Her lips were slightly parted as she took it from him. She looked up at Gaku and shot him a very thankful smile. 

"Thank you very much, Gaku!"

He gave her a brief smile. "No worries. I will be staying at my room until night so please don't wander too much." He would say "enjoy" or "have a great time" but that's just completely out of the context. He would enjoy being imprisoned in an empty castle?

"I got it." She won't pry too much about him staying in his room all day. After her short encounter with him, she knew that there were much more to know about vampires that books are not informing the public.

When he was out of sight, Tsumugi checked the simple yet detailed map he created. So the castle had fifteen floors in which the topmost floor was a forbidden place to go to. And that included his room. 

The word "library" was ultimately the very first spot she wanted to go but it was at the fifth floor. So she just opted to go to the garden. She might ease her homesickness upon gratifying her sight with her mother's favorite flower which her father often gave her.

Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not rushing the romance but can't help it if Gaku and Tsumugi are naturally drawn to each other :P
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	4. Barely even Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Two chapters in one day coz the idea burst was real lol

Tsumugi woke up earlier and she decided to cook again for Gaku as her thank you gift for yesterday. Not only that the map was useful and will be useful in the near future, but she was able to meet, and to befriend, the wonderful Anesagi who was tending the garden in Nagi's stead when she dropped by there. Tsumugi felt so bad for thinking that they she and Nagi were twins when in fact, they were a couple.

Anesagi was a tall, pink-haired woman who was staying at the castle with Nagi for three years now. She was very easy to talk with, up to the point that she openly shared her background. She was always in love with Nagi, the prince of the northern kingdom where they both came from, even if she was just a splash among his wave of admirers. That's why, when the higher authorities ridiculously suggested that they offer the prince as the ultimate sacrifice for the vampire whose existence was not confirmed by anybody but popular belief, believing that giving a royal blood would put and end to the annual tradition, Anesagi fearlessly propounded herself to the court officials. She revealed that she was from a family that practiced witchcraft. That alone convinced the officials to take her instead.

How shocked she was when the prince came at the middle of the rites. He attempted to rescue her from the growing fire, but he himself was also devoured by it. After a while, they found themselves in Gaku's castle. He gave them the chance to go back to their home but as obvious as it was, they were residing at his castle. For suspense, Anesagi told her that Nagi would be back tomorrow and he could narrate the rest of their story from his perspective.

And that tomorrow's today.

"Morning." A husky voice greeted from the kitchen door.

Tsumugi turned to face the man. "G-Gaku!" She removed her kitchen gloves and greeted back. "Good morning!"

"You seem to be fond of the kitchen," he yawned. It was evident that he just got out of the bed. And climbing down 15 floors were not enough to completely wake him up.

But for her, not even his bed hair and his black nightwear decreased his splendidness. "Ah...! I'm making breakfast!" She merrily pointed at the boiling pot at the fireplace. He surveyed the ingredients at the kitchen table. 

And that made him scowl at early morning. "Mushroom and potato again?"

And it was a scowl she didn't see. "Yup!"

How could he turn down when she was in all-smiles? Oh well, good luck, allergies. He stretched his arms as if preparing for another day in conquering the itchiness of his face. "Let me set up the table then."

"N-no need! I can do it after this!"

"Tsumugi, what did I tell you yesterday?"

"But you've done so much for me already...," she murmured. 

As he took out tablewares, it hit him. "Say, are you making breakfast because you feel indebted to me?"

"It turns out to be like that...But it's also a habit. I always cook for my Papa." Reminiscing the times when her father would always eat everything at their table made her smile.

He noticed her softened expression. Was that also the same face he's making every time he remembered his mother? 

"I see. I look forward for today's menu then."

While they were eating sautéd mushrooms and roasted potatoes, Tsumugi shared her experience yesterday. From meeting Anesagi, eating with her, and getting to know her. 

"Anesagi and Nagi love aesthetics. So I allowed them to take care of the garden. Sometimes, they'll put decorations inside the castle too," he mentioned after eating a spoonful of mushrooms.

"No wonder why Anesagi looks so beautiful!" Tsumugi chirped happily.

"You look beautiful yourself too."

That unintentionally escaped from his lips, making both of them blush a bit. Gaku coughing after gulping a big amount of water in one gulp while Tsumugi drinking up all the water in her glass.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you with that." More like, himself with that.

"It's a-a-all good! Thank you...," she shyly accepted his compliment. 

"By the way, today's breakfast is great. Thank you." He hoped it was a smooth transition.

"I'm really glad you're enjoying it!" 

"I do. Makes me wonder about my own cooking skills," he kidded. But deep inside him, he was wondering about how long does he have to eat mushrooms and potatoes because he only had five pills for his allergies. 

Her amazement roamed around the dining room. "Eh!? You cook!?"

His brows raised. Just what kind of descriptions about vampires do people outside the forest weave and spread? "What makes you think I don't?"

"Because most royalties have their chefs, right...?"

"True. And I'm not part of that most." 

She nodded her head in understanding. Maybe that explained the scarcity of stocks in the kitchen.

"Ah...Gaku, I'm already filled," she said as she put aside her spoon and fork.

"I see. Just leave them there."

She shook her head. "I'll wait for you to finish. I'll wash the dishes with you."

If she insisted further, she would definitely witness him suffer through his allergy. Itching body and changing skin complexion. "Don't insist, Tsumugi. You will regret it. And if possible, please keep today's breakfast from others."

Here he goes again. Words she hardly comprehend. It made her a bit lonely but she didn't entertain the feelings. After all, it was just 2 days and she should adapt faster.

"O-okay...," she answered as she watched him gather the tablewares and proceeded to the kitchen.

Just before she exited the dining room, he called out. "Tsumugi. I will be staying at my room again until night."

The same like yesterday. "I got it, thank you for informing me." Even if there's no need to inform her actually.

He was aware of her tiny melancholy, and he was not raised by his mother to make people sad. "But I'll join you in breakfast tomorrow."

With that simple announcement, Tsumugi's expression brightened. She unconsciously smiled at him, very delighted by his considerate attitude. Before he closed the kitchen door and get back to his business, he shot her a soft smile as well.

* * *

"Here, wrap these leaves around your feet after you boil them and they'll heal in no time!" Nagi handed her a twig covered with round, green leaves.

"Thank you, Nagi!" Tsumugi placed the twig on her lap.

"Don't thank me. My Anesagi told me about you and I happened to know just the right tree for you!" The yellow-haired man radiantly grinned at her.

Anesagi patted the younger girl's shoulder. "If you feel any discomfort, just tell me, okay? I have scented perfumes and herbal teas that may help you."

"I'll keep in mind!"

"Well then! I still have to trim the bushes there. It's nice to meet you!" Nagi bowed elegantly at her before he walked away with his lover, who waved Tsumugi goodbye.

"See you in dinner!"

As she watched the energetic couple laugh out loud, she couldn't imagine the dark backgrounds behind their vibrant ambience. Nagi was an extremely intelligent prince but not having an absolute power led him to be manipulated by the other members of the monarchy. He was as good as a puppet so he was indifferent to the idea of death. Until he was replaced by someone who he didn't even know. And the thought of someone dying because of him knocked off his head about how precious life is. 

When he got to know Anesagi, he learned a lot about the world. He was able to live a commoner's life which he deemed dignified and respectable compared to the purple-blood one that he had lived. He enjoyed gardening the most. It's not only plants that he was taking care of, but also Anesagi. 

Anesagi was cursed. It was hard to tell whether she was really a she or a he due to it, but her heart knew very well that it beats "she." And for Nagi, it's the same. She would always be his princess. That's why he was doing his best to look for a cure for her.

And both of them were extremely grateful to Gaku for supporting them, lending his castle's vast garden and allowing them to stay at his grand residence since it was at the middle of the mountain forest, a good location to search through the woods.

* * *

Tsumugi and Gaku's breakfast sessions went on for another five days. Meaning, it has been a week since the young lady has arrived at his castle, a week since he was enduring the creeping irritation of his skin, and a week since she has been keeping the mushroom and potato menus to herself. Anesagi and Nagi knew that she was spending the breakfast with the gentleman vampire, but they were not informed about the served food.

In spite of these, it was also a week of short yet meaningful conversations, with a blend of blushing faces every now and then.

"Tsumugi, don't take this to heart but," Gaku was hesitating to continue as he saw familiar ingredients organized on the kitchen sink and table. "...Are mushroom and potato the only things you cook?"

She slightly looked sullen. "But that's all you have in your stock..."

"Are you sure?" Wasn't Mitsuki able to store vegetables or meats? Or even fruits?

"I am...," her voice was fleeting.

He ran a hand over his hair. "Don't tell me, Anesagi and Nagi are also eating the same during the lunch and dinner?" 

"No, they have their own supplies before they cook." 

His brows twitched. "Seriously?" 

She was growing weary of his mild mood. "Umm, if you are satiated with mushroom and potato, I can go out and buyー"

"We're in the middle of the forest, Tsumugi. I doubt you know the path to the nearest town."

"I can ask Anesagi to accompany me...?"

"She's at her work at the village until lunchtime. You can't wait for her." 

"How about Nagi?"

"He's probably watering the plants. He doesn't like being disturbed though."

Tsumugi's last resort was to exhale. "I'm very sorry, Gaku."

"What are you apologizing for?"

She shot him an apologetic smile. "It seems like you're just really forced to eatー"

"Tsumugi, don't get the wrong idea. When I say that your food are delicious, I mean it." His voice was moderately gentle. "It's just that..."

When he glanced back at her, her eyes were flickering with curiosity. She was obviously waiting for him to speak like a rabbit intently waiting for carrots to be fed to her.

He felt a strange warmth at the back of his ears stretching until his nape. She was undeniably cute.

But the truth he has been concealing wasn't.

"I'm allergic to mushroom and potato."

She forgot to breathe for a second, letting her analytical mechanisms to digest what he has just spoken.

"Gaku...," along her whisper, her eyes began teary. 

"W-wait, Tsumugi, calm down." His hands found their way on her shoulders. "I'm a vampire, remember?"

She slowly nodded at him.

"So I recover quickly." He wanted to elaborate but she might be overwhelmed with the other specifics like his wounds heal faster and much faster if he drinks human blood. But for his allergies in food and sunlight, the pills made by Iori sufficed.

"But why...didn't you tell...me?" She asked in between her sniffling.

He gave her a gentle smile, hands not leaving her shoulders. "You look so happy when I eat them. And I'm glad I do because I really love the taste."

Tsumugi wiped the edge of her eyes. "Y-you're too kind, Gaku."

He shook his head and gave her a pat on her head. "Your standards for kindness should be checked."

"What will you eat then...?" She asked concernedly.

"I have some pastries at the library. That will do for me." He then gazed below at her feet. She was still wearing the white slippers but the marks around her lower leg were gone. "You can come with me if you want to try them out."

Tsumugi's ears became blithe, but her interpersonal skills were still functioning. "But I walk slowly..."

"No big deal. The library is not running anywhere."

Without them knowing, the library will make their undefined friendliness toward each other take flight beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to write the library stuff!!! *w*
> 
> P.S. I love Anesagi's chara development in the series so I think this is a little tribute to her :))))
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	5. Then Somebody Bends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I feel like this is short but this is the foundation of their relationship, I guess? x.x

Gaku tried his best to match Tsumugi's pace but when she was lagging behind as they climbed up the stairs, he lent his arm to her. At first, she was hesitant because it felt like she was acting too close with. Moreover, the pink lines across her face were highlighted by the array of lamplights along the halls. But he was getting impatient with her contemplation so he automatically latched arms with her without waiting for her say, transforming her pink face into red.

When he opened the library door, her eyes were twinkling as if she found a very valuable treasure box. 

"Wow...," she muttered as her eyes surveyed the big room. A few steps away from the entrance was a mahogany worktable with a quill on the top of it. There were two wavy stairs at either side, connecting to the rest of the stairs in each shelves. The two long narrow windows were half-covered by green curtains. In between were were two button-back chairs, red and green, in front of the fireplace. The room was well-lit by the golden chandelier.

And most of all, the books filled all corners with varying colors. She could spend her whole life reading all of them.

He looked at her, gaping in bemusement. He was glad that she wasn't disappointed with the style of the library he has been keeping in good condition ever since he settled down in the castle.

"I'll get us cookies. You can sit over there," he pointed at the back-aisle of the room where the button-back chairs where situated. He walked over at the side when she suddenly called out.

"U-umm, Gaku! Can I borrow a book?"

He slowly turned around and smiled at her. "Of course. Just be carefulー"

And off she go. As he prepared the light breakfast they would share together, he watched her from the ground floor. She was like a rabbit whose ears were wiggling nonstop as she examined and took out the books from the shelves. Once all set, he served a jar of chocolate cookies and two plates of egg pies. 

"Sorry, there's no available drinks. I wish I could make something warm at least."

She closed a book with a blue cover she's holding and beamed at him. "I don't mind! I appreciate the thought!"

She sounded very cheerful. Must be the books.

"Do you like reading books?" He asked as he took a seat opposite of hers.

"Mhmm! It's a hobby!"

"I see. Feel free to use the library."

She nervously laughed. "Haha...Y-yeah. I guess I'll carry the books over my room and will just return them at once." Climbing the stairs was a great exercise but she's not in good terms with it.

"You can stay at the next room if you like," he suggested after taking a munch.

"It's fine! I'm totally good with my room!" If she stayed at the fifth floor, she'd be missing out the kitchen and the garden. Furthermore, the roundtrip was twice the pain.

"If you say so."

Before Tsumugi became engrossed with the book, she ate the dainty pastries at the low table Gaku brought over to place their breakfast. the egg pie.

"Mm! They're very tasty!" She said behind the hand that covered her crunching mouth.

"They are baked by Mitsuki. He's a skilled baker."

Was Mitsuki one of the sacrifices as well? "Ah...Is he living here too?"

"He is, with his younger brother."

So the younger brother was also a sacrifice? "I see...I can't wait to meet them then!"

"Yeah. You possess the same energy as Mitsuki does." He hoped his tone was not inexpressive since that would stress the contradicting fact that he didn't own the same level of hyped vigor.

"I-I-I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with my behavior...!" 

If there's one thing that Gaku learned over the week, that's them switching roles between the one who misinterprets and the one who clarifies. "You got it wrong, Tsumugi. I'm enjoying your company, especially now that I know we share the same interests regarding books."

If there's one thing that Tsumugi had to hammer her head, that's to not to overreact. "O-oh!"

"When I stayed in my room these past few days, I was just reading books."

Recalling the allergy issue, she bit her lip. "S-sorry about that...I didn't mean it..."

"All good. I just grab stuff here for lunch and dinner, especially the baked pies."

"So you're keeping the pastries here for a reason?"

"I spend most of my time here. I sometimes lose track of the time."

"Oh. You must be a wide-reader!"

"Maybe. Though there are times I reread books."

"I get the feeling especially when the book is my favorite!"

He glanced at the book on her lap. "That's a collection of fables, right?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yup! I used to read fables to the children in our village!" Then her voice dropped. "W-wait, how did you know? There's no book title..."

Feeling proud, he smirked. "Of course. This is my library. I may not have read everything yet but all of these books are mine." True, he did buy all the books personally. 

"D-d-do you mean you're the one who arranged the books too?"

"Yes." And he also organized them according to the genre.

"You're incredible, Gaku!" 

Her sudden praise made him want to choke but his throat managed, knowing that there's no liquid to flush down the solid cookie. So it's his ears that did the honor to perform the other definition of flush.

"S-so you mentioned," he coughed before continuing, "You're reading to children. Are you a teacher?"

She waved one hand. "Eh, n-no haha!"

That prompted him to think. If she wasn't a teacher, how could she read in front of kids? The majority of kingdoms, including where he originally came from, were not supporting the literacy of women. In fact, the contemporary society was pinning down women to the level of domestic household only. Although, that excluded the noble families.

"Then a noble birth?"

She inhaled sharply and waved two hands. "I-I-Impossible!"

He didn't want to be judgmental but his curiosity was consuming him. "I'm sorry about that Tsumugi. I just find it surprising that...," he trailed off. Finishing it was just erroneous.

Tsumugi gazed at the blue book and brushed its cover. "...I'm used to it, don't worry."

He sensed the gloom not only in her whisper but also in her face. He put down the cookie he was about to eat and reached out his hand to hold her hand that was resting on the low table.

"There's no shame in being an educated woman. Your parents nurtured you well."

That was the very first time someone, other than her Mama and Papa, assured her about being deviant from the norm. A tear strolled down her cheek but she was smiling at him.

"Thank you very much, Gaku." If she could, she would happily inform her Papa that someone was actually recognizing her love for books.

He badly wanted to wipe that single teardrop but he was not really used with something he only witnessed in romance novels and stories. So he'll just do his own breezy moves.

"I haven't read that book actually. If you miss reading to children, please feel free to treat me as one."

With his rare silliness, she didn't know whether she should laugh or she should blush but her facial expressions effortlessly did both.

Tsumugi excitedly read the fable book to Gaku, who entertained himself with her varied pitches and exaggerated impressions. They only managed to read half of it, but the hours were extremely well-filled with pleasant feelings.

They decided to head down to the kitchen for lunch, with Gaku still supporting Tsumugi with his arm. They were expecting Anesagi and Nagi to be there already and thankfully, they were with already cooked meals. It was the first time Tsumugi saw Gaku interact with the couple. It was pretty amusing.

"Gaku-shi! I have successfully grown a blue rose!" Nagi confidently announced with his accent emphasizing the honorific "shi" and blue rose.

Gaku's eyes widened. "That's great, considering the climate this month."

"Of couuuuuurse!" Nagi pounded his clenched fist on his chest. 

"It's prettiest during evening," Anesagi supplemented as she wiped her mouth.

"Yes," Nagi paused and then, "But not as enchanting as you, my Anesagi."

"You two...," Gaku wanted to interrupt their sweetness because it didn't match the flavor of their meal but upon hearing Tsumugi's giggle, his tongue had a twist of direction.

"If it's so kind of you, can you please replenish the stocks in the kitchen?"

The couple gawked at him, almost dropping their table napkins.

"Oh! Gaku-shi is...," Nagi's eyes were trembling.

"Finally asking us to do something...," Anesagi's red lips were quivering.

Tsumugi wondered about their reactions. Was that the very first time in three years of the couple's stay at the castle that he asked for their help?

The vampire cleared his throat and continued eating, a streak of red visible across his cheeks. "Y-You know very well that sunlight isー"

"Oh Gaku-shi! I love you!" Nagi immediately rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around Gaku's neck from behind.

"H-Hey, Nagi! I can'tー"

Tsumugi just continued giggling while Anesagi was wiping her tears of joy. Doing the grocery for one day was just a pixel compared to the unconditional assistance that they have been receiving from him but being able to give back to their savior was a big thing, especially that he personally asked for it unlike the garden treatment which they only volunteered.

* * *

From thereon, Tsumugi and Gaku would spend their time together at the library after sharing their breakfast. Most of the time, she would read a story book to him which he enjoyed listening to. He would try to drop a few personal questions about her but her answers were directing them back to the book of the day. They began eating meals, which she prepared with all her heart's content, with Anesagi and Nagi too who didn't fail to provide fresh stocks in the kitchen. After lunch, Tsumugi would read the books Gaku recommended to her, mostly historical, either inside her room or at the garden where she enjoyed the company of nature. In the evening, they would also eat dinner together although Gaku always leaves first.

It has been three weeks of the same cycle. Somehow, Tsumugi was not comfortable with how convenient her life seemed to be.

For her, it was all...wrong.

"U-umm, Gaku?"

He let out a low hum, focusing at the slopes they were climbing down. Despite her feet being fully recovered, he would still escort her to and from the library.

"Do you eat often with others?" She wanted to know so she could feel at ease. She wasn't forcing him to do things he didn't frequently do prior to her arrival, right?

"I'm not sure. I eat with whoever is present."

"Doesn't everyone eat altogether?" Within her one-month stay, it was only Anesagi and Nagi who she have encountered. If her memory served her right, the couple mentioned that there were other eight sacrifices who chose to stay at the castle.

"Sometimes. But they have varying schedules. You never see Anesagi and Nagi during breakfast, right?"

"I see...," her voice fleeted. If Gaku was treating everyone equally, she shouldn't worry about the way they interact. But it wasn't clear whether they were sharing a friendship or it was just his nature to accommodate a "guest." Or he was just generally kind-hearted.

He wasn't concretely sure but he reminded her. "Tsumugi, I didn't hireー"

"A maid," she responded attentively as she continued to mind her steps.

"And a cook," he added. "If you dig deep again about this whole sacrifice setting, I'd rather hear you speak about the books you're reading."

She stopped climbing down the stairs, leaving the silver head one step below. "But what am I supposed to do...?"

"I don't get where you're coming from."

"This..." Her head remained lowered. "This is not what I expected after coming here..."

He tried to be as composed as he could regardless of her response. "What are you expecting?"

She had the answers. Commonly, it would start in a master-servant relationship where the master was either cold-hearted or short-tempered and heed no care at all. Considering that he was a vampire, his appearance should be a bit different too, like the fangs and long nails. Not to leave the fact that they desire blood.

But the answers she had instantly vanished when she stared at his eyes that were patiently waiting for her words.

"N-n-never mind...," she weakly mumbled, avoiding his gaze and went to climb down the stairs again.

But Gaku didn't let go of her arm, slightly making her pulled nearer to him.

"Tsumugi, I demand an answer."

"It's nothing..."

"Tsumugi."

His voice turned cold. But what's colder was his icy stare which sent chills to the tiniest bone in her spine.

"G-G-Gaku..."

"Say it, Tsumugi." His grip was tightening.

"I-It hurts, G-Gaku..."

When he noticed that she was shaking, Gaku finally let go of her. He wanted to bite himself. How could he make her petrified with just a question? She was trembling in fear; her glimmering eyes said so.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered in guilt as he dropped his gaze on the floor.

Tsumugi also felt half-responsible. She didn't like the sadness his face was showing her. "G-Gakuー"

He cut her off as he turned the opposite way. "I'll skip lunch and dinner."

"W-wait," she called out, reaching to grab his wrist but he started climbing up the stairs already.

"Sorry again."

His dejected voice echoed inside her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Next. Is. The. Gaku-rated. Scene. Or Scenes? Idk hahaha
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	6. Unexpectedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I thought Gaku-rated is like some mangoish scenes but I failed 100% at my goal when I was writing the latter half part lol OTL but I guess, I'm proud of our soba boi coz he still respects his gurl hahaha (im just really making excuses for not writing something more intimate LOL) ¯_(ツ)_/¯

Tsumugi was unable to sleep properly. A pang in her heart wouldn't let her eyelids close for so long. That's why the next morning, Tsumugi woke up a little later than usual. When she quickly headed toward the kitchen, hoping that she could talk with Gaku, she was met with both satisfaction and disappointment.

"Morning," Gaku greeted as he closed the kitchen door.

Her body stiffened. "Good m-m-morning..."

"I already cooked breakfast," he pointed at the kitchen with his thumb.

Her spirits lightened. "Oh, okayー"

It didn't take long for him to drain her spirit too. "And I have eaten already." 

"I...I see. Thank you."

"I'll take my leave then." He walked past her, almost exiting the dining room when he smelled an eerie scent. "Did you use a perfume?"

She turned to face him. "Umm, no...I didn't."

"...My bad. I'll go now." He shut the door close gently.

She had so many things to ask him: Will you be there in lunch? How about dinner? Why did you cook breakfast? What did you prepare? Will you be at the library? 

But most of all: Are you mad at me?

She went inside the kitchen to see what he made. It was creamy pasta. She had a taste of it and her tastebud couldn't deny how palatable the dish was. How she wished she could let him know so she could also watch his reaction. Would he laugh? Would he blush? Or would he just snob her?

Unfortunately, he wasn't present in their daily reading session. Not in lunch and dinner too.

"Tsumugi, Nagi and I will be gone for two months" Anesagi announced as she arranged the plates.

"Eh?" Tsumugi stopped wiping the kitchen sink. She didn't mind being alone with Gaku but the rift between them was kinda serious. 

"We'll join the tree planting movement at the western region!" Nagi excitedly shared.

"We will also roam around the forests there."

"And of course! Buy souvenirs for everyone!"

"I see...!" She caught up with the topic. "You should make the most out of it!" She cheered. They might be able to discover what they were looking for.

"We don't mind if you'd like to come with us." Anesagi rubbed the younger girl's back.

"Yes, don't worry about Gaku-shi!" Nagi winked. "My friends will be back soon so he won't be alone."

She wanted to have a change of environment but she couldn't afford to enjoy when she knew that her "friendship" with Gaku was stained. And she couldn't just go to adventures when her father was definitely not in a good shape without her, emotionally speaking.

She had to instill it in her mind that she was offered to the vampire.

"It's alright. I have a lot of books to finish reading haha!"

She should stick to her purpose.

* * *

Tsumugi sent Anesagi and Nagi off at dawn, assuring them that she would water the plants in their stead. When she headed back inside the castle, she went straight to the kitchen to cook their breakfast.

But it appeared that it was only hers. She waited until 10 a.m. but he didn't come.

For the first time, she had no desire to go to the library. It's not like her legs were numb with the five floors. In fact, she has gotten used to it. It's just that, she didn't want to feel more downtrodden than she was now. But if there was a tiny chance that he would be there, then so be it.

But at that day, nothing spectacular happened.

Come the next day, she had to force herself to wake up before sunrise. It would be easier if she had enough sleep. But she promised Anesagi and Nagi that she would take good care of their baby garden so she gathered all the stamina she could and proceeded to water the plants. It took her three hours to finish the task.

When she went to the kitchen, she was surprised to find a foiled plate on the dining table. Maybe, Gaku has made breakfast already and left there her portion. It was spaghetti.

That simple act was more than enough to recover her spirits. After taking a shower, she rushed to the library. Sadly, she tripped over the stairs, earning her a wound on both knees. Since they were bleeding, she decided not to go further. She wasn't sure what would occur if he caught a sight of blood. More like, what he would do to her if he did. Being cautious, she wiped the fresh dripped blood on the tiled floor with her skirt, thankful that it was not covered in carpet or else, that would be harder to clean.

To save her from pain, she cooked meals good for lunch and dinner. And good for two. As much as she wanted to stay at the dining room so she could catch him, her bent knees were screaming and she had no choice but to stay in her room.

A week has passed then, yet she hasn't caught a glimpse of him. Even when she was watering the plants, which extended to four hours because of her wounds. She wasn't also able to go to beyond the first floor. She was happy when he was the one who cooked the breakfast for seven days but she couldn't help to be lonely at the same time because of the unforeseen turn of events.

Until one rainy morning.

Tsumugi wasn't feeling well due to her lack of sleep, overthinking 'til her eyelids were too tired to accompany her in midnight. Still, she was diligent to continue her recent routine. In the midst of watering the floral section of the garden, the weather showed signs of downpour. She ought to stop and head back to the castle, hoping that her lumping steps would allow her to be safe from getting drenched.

However, her dizziness grew stronger with every step she took. She could barely lift her feet from the ground. She wanted to fight against her own frailty and the bad atmosphere, but her body admitted defeat.

She collapsed right beside the newly bloomed blue rose.

* * *

Gaku has finished cooking today's breakfast. He was supposed to eat already and save some for Tsumugi, but he felt the need to amend with her. The past 11 days were a torture for him, but he couldn't put her to danger.

He decided to sort out things with her as soon as possible but the strong sweet scent that his nose was tracing every time he went to the kitchen and in front of her room were shaking his impulse.

He desires her. And he had to restrain himself from doing the unnecessary.

The moment a vampire sniffs a particular sweet scent, that means that they are attracted to that person. It's not an urge to bite. Not a thirst for blood. He was half-human so he didn't really have a deep desire for blood. But his half-vampire instincts were giving him the clues that Tsumugi secured a significant place in his heart.

Strangely, her scent was becoming fainter. Was she still regularly going to the kitchen? He waited until 10 a.m., the latest she awakes as he observed. But she didn't come. 

How could she skip breakfast when she always reminded him not to skip meals? He decided to go to the library. Maybe she ate something light for a change but to no avail, she wasn't there too. The last place he could think of checking was her room. 

Oddly enough, it was the first time after several days that he didn't trace her scent. He couldn't get himself to knock at her door before but his brain cells were panicking right now. There's something off. 

When he returned to the main hall, he looked at the weather. She couldn't have possibly gone outside, right? But what if she did? He was ready to test the 1% of his assumption.

He didn't bother grabbing a coat since that would mean climbing up 15 floors. And if luck was throwing him a hard time, the umbrella box at the kitchen was empty.

Without further ado, Gaku ran first to the garden. When was the last time he visited his own yard? He made sure to check all the corners of each section. The rain was pouring harder, washing away the surroundings' natural scent but not even the consistent shower could flood away his determination.

Not when he could smell Tsumugi's sweet scent again.

He kept searching for her. Left and right his head switched directions. Until he reached the part where flowers were planted.

"Tsumugi!"

His voice loudly called at the sight of the collapsed girl. Her white blouse, yellow skirt, and brown covered shoes were not covered in mud since the ground was bricked. Thankfully, her head was supported by her arm, saving it from bumping against the hard surface.

He swiftly ran to her side, carefully lifting her head. Once their skins touched, Gaku flinched. Her body temperature dropped below normal. How long was she here?

"Tsumugi, hang in there!" Catching his own labored breathing. Putting his arms under her back and legs, he dashed toward the nearest fireplace at the castle.

When he reached her room, he gingerly laid her on the bed, quickly shoving off the blanket that he would use later to wrap her. He then grabbed a towel from her wardrobe to dry her, hoping that the friction would warm her. But his efforts were producing no favorable result than her being less drenched. 

So he resorted to his last option. He didn't waste any time in lighting up the hearth. Once lit, he breathed deeply and cleanse his conscience.

"Mother, Grandmother...I'm sorry, but I need to do this."

With his eyes closed, he unbuttoned her blouse. It took a while since his hands were shaking nervously, very very very careful to touch only the buttons. When he felt that all buttons were done, he blindly grabbed the blanket and covered her body with it. He finally opened his eyes and reached for the button of her skirt under the blanket, pulling it down to remove it. He was not sure if he should remove the rest of her garments but maybe it's best to keep them. The last thing he did was removing her shoes and socks.

Just in time for a more intense flame at the fireplace, Gaku carried her in front of it, leaning her body against the sofa. He then removed his soaked sleeves and dried himself a bit. It was a good thing that his pants were easy to dry. Afterwards, he sat beside her. With his eyes closed again, he joined her under the sheet of blanket. 

At first, Gaku's body couldn't adjust to the sensation. Her bare skin was in direct contact to his, making his heart race against the redness that was creeping from his toe to head. But he shook the unhelpful thoughts. For now, he should make sure that her body temperature won't drop lower.

He extended his arm around her left shoulder while his free hand under her legs, lifting her a bit to place her between his legs. When he felt her back leaning against his chest, he then rested Tsumugi's head below his collarbone. After adjusting her position, he rested his chin above her head, draping his arms around her waist. He decided to keep her close until she wakes up, hoping that she would let him stay close to her even after so.

They stayed like that for hours. The moon could bear witness. 

Tsumugi finally woke up after the successful heating mechanism. Eyes slowly opening, she groaned in headache.

"Mm..mm..."

Gaku, who didn't blink an eye just to guard her, wasn't sure about what to do but maybe, starting with an apology was the best thing to do. "Sorry, Tsumugi. Are you alright?"

Despite of the blurred vision, her ears heard it crystal clear and near. It was Gaku's voice. She tried to move her body but she found herself moderately trembling.

"You're awfully cold earlier...," his voice said in concern.

Was he worried about her? 

"I may be a vampire but my temperature is like that of a human so..."

Oh, so the warmth that she has been feeling was not only from the fire but also from him?

Tsumugi blinked a few times to clear her vision, and maybe her thoughts. She then raised her head a little, trying to turn her head to face Gaku.

"Gaku...?" She called the blushing man whose face couldn't be painted in details. He was emitting an icy aura but the knotted anxious brows and eyes that were swimming in restlessness were noticeable.

"You collapsed at the garden under the rain. Your body temperature dropped so...," he trailed off as soon as she rested her head on his chest.

"Gaku...Thank goodness...," she inaudibly whispered.

"Tsumugi...?"

Not long after, he felt her tears streaming down. 

"H-Hey, Tsumugi. If you're against thisー"

"N-N-No...I'm not...." She sniffed and looked at him with a relieved expression. "I'm...glad to see you..."

It took a while for him to take it in but his muscles were reacting faster than his nerve cells. He pulled her in a tight embrace and buried his head on the side of her head, not minding the hair strands that tickled his cheeks.

"Me too."

She leaned again on him, patting his head with her right hand. That's when she realized, "G-G-Gaku, are w-w-weー"

"Half naked. Only."

"I...see...," it didn't take a second for her to be flustered. 

She was still trembling but not as worse as earlier, though he would understand if she preferred to treat the case alternatively.

"I can prepare a warm bath for you instead."

She shook her head lightly, her hair brushing against his bare chest. "I-It's okay...Y-You're kind enough to lend me your warmth..."

Gaku's meter of affection was rising. "Tsumugi, I don't think I'm kind."

The warmth of his breath reached the crook of her neck. She's very curious about what kind of expression he was wearing.

"I'm just...," his voice grew lower. It was making her heart thump crazily.

But he didn't have the bravery yet to lay it down to her. "I'll tell you when you're feeling better."

She would be cast down but the way he was still holding her in his arms was sending a message to her. After a few seconds of listening to the burning woods, the rain outside, and the beating of his heart, she thought she might take advantage of their intimate moment. Who knows when it will end and when it will occur again.

"G-G-Gaku...Are you still mad at me...?"

His head remained resting on the crook of her neck as he stared at the glowing fire. "I'm not really mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"I'm sorry for not answering right away..."

"I shouldn't have demanded for an obvious answer."

"B-But I'm at fault too...I keep on looking for something bad despite how well everyone treats me..."

"Of course. Anyone will be surprised."

"I over...overreacted, I guess."

Gaku was about to share his perspective when she coughed. 

"Tsumugi...," he silently called as he put his palm on her forehead. "You have a fever."

"...Ah...Haha...," she nervously laughed. "Seems like it..."

He got himself out of the blanket they're sharing, quickly covering her again before he carried her in a bridal style. "Let's just talk after you rest."

"...Okay. Sorry for the trouble," she breathed in puffs as her head found comfort on his chest.

Her behavior made his distress dissolve bit by bit, causing him to smile. "I'll cook something warm. Can you take care of yourself while I'm away?"

"Y-Yeah..." She couldn't remain wrapped around a blanket until tomorrow. 

He gently placed her on the bed. He took his long sleeves with him before he left the room.

When he came back with an egg soup, she has changed into her white nightgown, though almost half of her body was still covered by the blanket.

She expected him to leave after she has eaten but the vampire insisted he would stay next to her.

"Just think of it like your first night here," he casually said as he pulled a chair beside her bed.

"I'm feeling much better now though! I can manage...!" She chirped in a lovely voice.

But his vampire senses couldn't be fooled. "Tsumugi."

Her voice fell down. "O-okay..."

As how she always slept, she would extend the blanket until her face was covered too. Gaku remembered the semblance of this scene with their very first misunderstanding. Was this her habit? He wasn't done yet with his own mental argument when his lips found their way on her forehead.

And that caused her hands to freeze. When she looked at the culprit of her bewilderedness, he as well was stupefied by his own actions. Redness sprayed over his face as he diverted his attention to the book he was holding.

"I hope you'll feel better, Tsumugi."

Just a few hours ago, he was holding her in his bare arms. Now, he planted a kiss on her forehead, yet he's blushing harder with the latter. Wasn't he simply cute? If only she could say it directly. But she herself was also glossed in red. And her body was screaming at her to sleep already.

"Thank you, Gaku," she gave him an angelic smile before she drowned herself at comfort. And happiness.

There's a tiny molecule of something special between them, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very very determined to make things wilder next chapter (≖͞_≖̥) Sorry Tsumugi but we need to level up...
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	7. Just a Little Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is the first time I wrote a real mangoish Gaku-rated chapter and...I DONT WANT TO DO IT AGAIN LOL ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ It was a good challenge for me as a writer but IT WAS SO HARD FOR ME *cries* 
> 
> I HAD TO LISTEN TO ASSOCIATE FOR MOTIVATION AND SHIAWASE DE ITE FOR THE EMOTIONS (≖͞_≖̥) until I memorized a few lines unintentionally lol

The next morning, Tsumugi was feeling a whole lot better. Physically and emotionally. Her body clock was consistent so there was no sunshine that was showering her face through the windowpane. But what greeted her that dayspring was the sleeping vampire on the armchair. His chin was propped on the back of his hand while the other one was holding her right hand.

The cage of the butterflies in her stomach was unlocked.

She quietly sat up on the bed but even her demure movements alerted him.

His eyes opened as leisurely as his lips did. "Tsumugi."

"Good morning!" She may not be as effortlessly gorgeous as he was but she took pride in the radiant beam she always greets at the start of the day.

He removed his hand underneath his chin, brushing some hair strands away from her cheeks. "Morning." He smiled.

Thankfully, after last night's incidents, her heart was ready to receive his affection. 

"Do you feel any better?"

She merrily hummed in response. 

"It's too early to wake up though." 

"I need to water the plants."

When he was done fixing her bed hair, his fingers began caressing her crown. "Why are you watering them? Isn't Nagi doing it today?"

"But Nagi is not around..."

"How about Anesagi?"

"W-Wait...Gaku, didn't they tell you? They're out of town since last week."

He grimaced. "No." His hand moved from her crown to her cheek. He gave her a sorrowful look. "Sorry. I can't apologize enough for making you feel terrible."

She responded with warmth from her smile. "I'm very happy right now..."

He was about to say a word when she continued the other side of her emotions.

"But it just feels so wrong...I'm sorry...," her voice was cracking.

"How can I understand if you won't tell me properly?" 

If there was a crucial life lesson that Gaku learned from his parents, that was communication. Not just composed of words but clear and effective communication. Which sadly, his father never bothered to pay attention.

"I want to understand you, Tsumugi. So please make me understand," his gentle voice requested. 

Tsumugi stared at her resting hand on the bed which he was not letting go. "I thought I was gonna get killed either by the fire or...by the vampire. When I first woke up here, I was expecting the vampire to be more...umm, evil? Like you'll make me a slave or order me around. I don't know, we're told that vampires love sucking human blood...," she paused to glance at him. "But when I realized that a handsome man saved me and...did me no harm while I was unconscious, I thought that was silly haha..."

He suppressed a laugh at the handsome part. He then compressed her hand, prompting her to continue.

"I was sure you're angry after you left my room so I cooked you something...I didn't expect I'd eat with you every morning. Then I met Anesagi and Nagi and they told me about the good deeds you've done for them and for...the other sacrifices," she looked at the book placed above the small drawer beside her bed. "So I thought, you're naturally warm-hearted for a cold-blooded creature. Kind enough to accompany me at the library too even if my feet have already healed."

Gaku took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm all-ears."

"But I can't help to feel uneasy...I'm...I'm not used to kindness, I suppose haha..." Her eyes started to glitter. "My parents are smart persons. My Mama is a teacher while Papa is an inventor. But people avoided us because they think we're a strange family...Especially me, a girl who has a knack for knowledge...Papa and I had no friends...But Mama has one...That's why when Mama got sick, she helped us...But I never saw her again even after Mama's death...Papa...They are mocking my Papa because of his inventions...Yet they always benefit from him...," she was sniffing in between her words. "I can't believe they'd sacrifice Papa just when the king recognized his contribution..."

This time, he sat beside her and rubbed her shoulder gently as he rested his head above hers. "Just let it out, Tsumugi. I'm still listening."

"So instead of Papa, I'm...I'm here. But I can't imagine living like a princess when Papa is surely lonely by himself...And then there's you...." She suddenly covered her face.

Rather than calling her name, he used his free hand to gently remove what were blocking her beauty to be seen.

"G-Gaku..."

Thank his mother for teaching him that language is also non-verbal.

Tears strolled down her cheeks. "I...I don't know when I started feeling it but...I...I like you..." And they were overflowing. "But I'm not sure if it's just because this is the first time that I'm with a guy...Or, I'm just enjoying the treatment you're giving me...But...But if it was, then why does my heart hurt so much when I'm not seeing you...The thought of not spending time with youー"

He cut her off with a kiss slightly near to the edge of her lips. When he pulled away, he maintained an inch between their noses. 

"I'm very sorry, Tsumugi...," he whispered. "But I'm not wasting your feelings."

"You might be wrong, Gaku...I'm just one of the sacrifices who stayー"

He kissed the other edge of her lips. "A girl I thought was brave during our first encounter but was actually adorable after our breakfast." He gave her a calm smile. "The only girl who stayed here and I touched."

"See...It's just over familiarization..."

"I'm a half human so I also met other girls of all ages."

"Half human...?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why I think irrationally sometimes." 

"But humans are rational beings..."

"With complex emotions."

The way they discoursed reminded her of some of their library sessions. And that made her chuckle weakly.

Ah. Finally, he was able to dart a hole. "Tsumugi." He kissed her temple. "You're the only one with a sweet scent."

"S-scent...?"

"Yes. The scent I'm dying to...," he gazed at her slightly parted lips. "To have."

Tsumugi couldn't think of anything to deny all his confessions. But his further explanation could wait. At the moment, she was gathering all her schema from the romance books she had read about what to do.

When you're sharing your first kiss with the man you love.

Gaku's hands moved to the sides of her shoulders, guiding her body to lay back on the bed, which Tsumugi obediently followed without breaking the kiss. When her back was settled, he bent his knees apart on the cushion, trapping her body in the cage his arms and legs created. He leaned to deepen the kiss. She didn't foresee the sharp intensity of his kiss, causing her arms to wrap around his neck. But that made it easier for him to extend another depth by opening his mouth and sucking hers.

Tsumugi was not sure how to deal with their clashing lips but she didn't want to pull away. When she wanted air, she would open her mouth to inhale but her voice would exhale sounds she's producing for the first time. After several minutes of nonstop locking lips, Gaku pulled away slowly, a tiny string of saliva still connecting his lower lip with hers.

Both of them were catching their breaths, especially Tsumugi whose heart almost bursted with the fervor of his kiss. It's not even a minute when he leaned again for another, although this time, his lips were tracing down her neck.

He started sucking her collarbone. Sometimes, he would nuzzle his nose underneath her chin for a break. Her fingers were squeezing his shoulders and she's glad that her nails were trimmed.

Until Gaku loosely tied her nightgown, moving away the neckline and pulling down the upper portion to the sides of her shoulders, revealing her bare chest, but still covering her breasts. She felt his lips going down, making her back arched. And when his lips found its way between her breasts, he thought of sitting on the bed. He enveloped his arms around her waist to make her sit above his lap. 

She was blushing so hard when their gazes met. "G-G-Gaku..."

"Hm?" He was brushing his nose against her shoulders. 

"Y-You're unfair..."

That made him teeter. He considered unbuttoning his long sleeves as a brief pause from their almost half an hour of showtime. And he went back to devouring her again. His one hand supported her upper back while he used the other to support her lower.

"Just to inform you, it's my first time to see a female body. A portion though."

"And it's my first time letting a man explore my body...," she shyly defended.

It earned a chuckle from him before she earned herself another fervent showers of kisses on her chest from him. Tsumugi wrapped her legs, though the wounds were still a bit painful, around his torso as her arms pressed his head against her chest. And he went back and forth from her chest to her lips.

As if his brain precisely calculated the minutes they maximized, he put an end to their new type of breakfast with a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's stop for now. I don't think my heart can handle your beauty." His chest flopped against hers as his head rested above her shoulder.

She caressed the hair her fingers turned messy and patted his back. "Says the one who seems to be experienced..."

He lifted his head and stared at her eyes teasingly. "Then I should read more romance stories for our next time."

Wah? He just learned from books? "N-n-n-next time? W-w-when?"

He laughed as soon as she fumed. "I don't know. It should happen naturally."

"L-Let's take it slow please...!"

"We will." He kissed her cheek. "Today's just special." 

As if the sky was watching over them, a ray of light highlighted Tsumugi's radiant smile at him.

Gaku insisted that he would water the plants with her after they eat breakfast. While she showered in her own room, he also took a quick shower before he prepared a pasta dish. They had a catch up during their first breakfast as a couple, mainly about the reasons behind their actions the past few days. How many apologies did they utter? Sorry for bottling up feelings, for not clarifying their intentions and thoughts, for jumping into conclusions, and for being an amateur when it came to love.

They also washed the dishes together too, which took quite a while because Tsumugi was thumbing his cheeks with bubble foams. He didn't avenge himself anymore because he was busy sinking himself under her enchanting glamor.

Tsumugi held a blue umbrella that covered her and him from the sunlight while the vampire was the one who took in charge of watering the garden. They chattered about vampires and humans, comparing and contrasting the two beings. At the end of their agenda at the green place, she found out that Gaku didn't like sunlight not because he would burn under it but because his skin would turn pinkish and it was not really healthy for his skin care.

Since they were stuffed, they decided to eat the last of Mitsuki's pastries at the library as their lunch. Moreover, Gaku wanted to let Tsumugi know him as a human too. 

And that would only transpire at the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaku evolved from soba man to pasta boi lol ANYWAY 2 of Pythagoras Trio next chapter and don't leave the other brocon haha c;
> 
> I don't know yet how I'll write next chapter but isn't that what I always find myself into every time I write lol... (இ﹏இ`｡) Got the episodes in head until they jumble during the typing q.q 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	8. Small to Say the Least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ Sorry, I couldn't update yesterday coz I wanted to memorize Associate LOL

"This is my favorite book."

"I think I know why it's your favorite."

Gaku handed a thick book that had a cover sharing the same color with his hair to a giggling Tsumugi who was sitting at the button-back chair, opposite to him. 

"But before you read it," he paused to reach one of her hands. "Ask me anything you want to know about me."

She stared at his wintry yet gleaming eyes to process her curiosity.

"What's your favorite food?" Nice job for asking the most obvious.

"Pasta."

"What kind of pasta?" Her nerve cells must be repaired immediately.

Oh, she was asking in particular. "Creamy."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Dark ones."

"What's your favoriteー"

"Tsumugi, you can ask me personal questions. I don't mind."

"A-Are you sure?"

He squeezed her hand as he guaranteed her with a smile.

"Umm...How do you earn a living?"

"Wine is the best way to a noble's pocket."

Oh. Even his business was elegant.

"...What time do you sleep?"

"I sleep early. Around 8 in the evening."

"Is that the reason why you always leave dinner first?"

He wanted to elaborate but he was confident that she would discover more about it sooner. "Partially."

"H-Have...Have you bitten anyone?"

"No. I'm not like those pure-blooded vampires."

"So...Umm...You know, blood..."

"I find it gross. I'd rather drink wine than drink human blood."

His straightforwardness freed her from her initial concepts. "I see...That's kinda good to hear..."

"I'll never do anything that will hurt you, Tsumugi."

She smiled at him, which he returned. And then she remembered something that made her face reddened.

"Umm...During my first night here...Were you the one who changed my clothes...? I mean, y-y-yesterday, you..."

"No, I asked Anesagi to do it." He then used the back of his free hand to cover his blushing face. "Y-Yesterday, I had my eyes closed when I r-removed your clothes. My eyes are still p-pure."

Oh right. He didn't actually make her naked earlier. Needless to say, he never did anything to her secondary feminine characteristics, limiting his kisses to the center of her chest only.

"Tsumugi, I'll not violate your body." It may be ridiculous to declare after pampering her with kisses just this crack of dawn but he still wanted to profess it.

"T-Thank you...," she said with an extremely flushed face. "U-umm..., how old are you?"

"I'm just in my mid-twenties." Judging her enlarged eyes, he knitted his brows, effacing his redness. "Are you expecting me to be older than how I really appear?"

She scratched her lower cheek in culpability. "...Ahaha...Y-Yeah...Around hundred..." Or even a thousand but there was no smile fastened on his lips already.

He grunted, "Hmph. Sorry for being young."

She should be feeling at fault but his childish reaction was a nice swap of atmosphere. "Am I still allowed to ask questions?"

Just a kiss of her hand made him composed again. "Go on."

"Why are you not taking the sacrifices?"

"Because they are not for me."

She tilted her head in confusion. "But kingdoms and even small villages are offering sacrifices every year to ward you off..."

"They don't need to do that. I'm living peacefully here. Ironically, they're disturbing me."

"...I don't get it. The church always says that the annual ritual is our safeguard from you...I mean, they attest to the casualties ofー"

"I think you're talking about the vampires who attack townspeople."

"So if it's not you...," her voice seemed to be concerned about her discovery. All these years, everyone was accusing an innocent man for being a villain when he's truly not one.

He didn't want her to delve into the matter which she would understand more after reading the book on her lap. He stood from his seat and knelt on one knee in front of her. "If there's something that I'm grateful for, that's meeting you. Although I wish it was a better circumstance. Something that will not set you apart from your Father."

Tsumugi was touched by his sincerity. Maybe, she could end the interrogation session with the question she was most intrigued by.

"What do you like about me, Gaku?"

He attached a spunky smile on his lips. "Let's correct it. What do I love about you."

Her ears turned hot. It's the fist time she heard him say the word "love." She was evoking her heart to be ready for his confession.

"You're hard-working. You're pouring everything to the things you do and I think that's very respectable. Is that why your food are always delicious even they are poisonous for me?"

"G-Gaku...!" That part wasn't necessary.

He snorted a laugh. "Sorry. I'm not lying though." He kissed her hand and continued.

"When I learned you love books, that really made me happy. Someone in this castle finally shares the same hobby with me. I also didn't expect you to read for me but I really love your expressions. And your voice. It's very soothing. You can be a great narrator. Or even a performer."

"You're c-complimenting me too much."

"Until I yearn for your presence. And when you're with me, I'm starting to notice even the smallest of things, like how you're holding the fork even if you're only using the spoon, how you tiptoe when you're sitting on this chair because your feet can't reach the floor. I even memorized the rhythm of your footsteps. And how many matchsticks it takes for you to fire the hearth."

Giving him a giggle, she used the hand he was holding to caress his face. "I don't know if you're making me feel loved or bullied."

"In short, you really did capture my heart."

With his fee hand, he traced the corner of her lower lip. "And I don't care if you'll never return it to me."

As he drew his face nearer, she gradually closed her eyes. She ready to take him in, just how she intended to keep his heart within her grasp.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, WE'RE OUT OF STOCK!!!!!!!"

"YOUR MAJESTY, WHERE ARE THE MUSHROOMS AND POTATOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"PRINCE, WHERE ARE MY WINES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaku and Tsumugi bumped heads against each other with the unanticipated banging of the door and the booming loud volume of three voices.

"YOUR HIGHNESSー" / "YOUR MAJESTYー" / "PRINCEー"

Their synchronized voices came to a halt when the person they're referring to shot them a menacing glare, his expression a mix of bittern and sour.

"E-Err...We're back?" An orange-haired tried to shake off the frost.

"Erm...Your majesty, we have made it safely." A raven-haired succored.

"Uhh, Prince...Want hugs?" A brownish-greenish-haired joked.

From their location, they couldn't see anyone aside from the scowling vampire. Until an adorable yellow-haired blushing girl, pressing a silver book on her chest, revealed herself, standing beside the silver-haired.

"G-G-Gakuー"

"...What."

"The..."

"Hell."

Tsumugi flustered even more when she took a glimpse of the three boys, frozen by the dingy mien from the vampire whose fangs were ready to show any minute by now.

"G-Gaku!" She squeaked, squeezing his hand to guide him back to reality. A reality where there's peace and order. He jolted as soon as he returned to his senses. That seemed to be effective.

He stared down at the pink-cheeked figure who was smiling at him. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's not really me...," she paused. "But them."

Seeing the temporary sculptures at the library, he ran a hand over his hair and sighed. "Let's go to the kitchen."

* * *

"In summary, you are His Majesty's lover."

Iori bluntly articulated after listening to Tsumugi's narration while they waited for Gaku, Yamato, and Mitsuki at the dining room.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes...," she stuttered. She didn't foresee a 13-year-old to be so downright.

"Oi, Iori, be more polite!" Mitsuki ruffled his younger brother's hair from behind before he placed a big vanilla cake on the table.

"N-N-Nii-san!"

"So what should we call you? Miss Tsumugi? Lady Tsumugi? Milady? Princess?" Yamato candidly asked as he served five mugs.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-Tsumugi is fine!"

"Hey, stop scaring her," Gaku followed as he put tablewares for each of them.

"Says the one who scared us to death," Yamato sneered.

"Next time, learn how to knock," Gaku retaliated as he walked past his usual throne in the dining table and took a seat beside Tsumugi.

"Your Highness, as I was saying...," Mitsuki inhaled as he took a seat beside his brother. "We're out of stock. Didn't you go to the town at least once?"

Gaku took a knife to cut a slice of the cake. "No, I didn't. I'm sure the pasta and your pastries upstairs are enough for two months."

"There were 78 mushrooms and 53 potatoes before we left. That doesn't explain the 15 and 2 remaining," Iori voiced out. "Your Majesty." Flatly.

Gaku served the slice on Tsumugi's plate. "Anesagi and Nagi were still here until last week."

"Don't tell me they drank my grape wines?" Yamato growled.

Gaku got himself a slice of the cake too. "You know that they don't drink. And, it's Yuki who took your wines. He said he'll bring them to the wineries as gifts to the workers there."

He almost dropped the knife and fork he barely grabbed. "All of them!? My one hundred twenty-three wines!?"

Gaku gave the orange head a frown. "Mitsuki, if you want your brother to be sane, don't let him near Yamato." Their accuracy in numbers was harrowing.

Tsumugi was silently nomming the vanilla cake but she couldn't suppress her teeter at their conversation. It was similar with Anesagi and Nagi, but this time's funnier.

The three men and one boy stopped and directed their attention at her.

"Tsumugi, if they're loud, we can eat somewhere else."

She shook her head lightly. "It's no big deal! I'm actually enjoying it."

"Hey, Miss Tsumugi, are you the one who ate my mushrooms and potatoes?"

"Iori, one more and you'll never eat mushrooms and potatoes!"

The boy flinched and gave his older brother a sad expression. "S-S-Sorry, Nii-san..."

Tsumugi felt guilty for admitting the truth while keeping her promise to Gaku. "It's alright, Iori! Mitsuki! And I didn't know you're keeping them. I'm sorry."

And Gaku was also responsible. "I'll buy you twice of the amount. What do you say, Iori?"

His eyes glowed. "R-R-Really, Your Majesty?"

"If you make more allergy pills for me," he bartered.

Tsumugi was surprised to know that the one Gaku was referring to about his allergy pills was Iori.

"I-I-I'm honored!" He joyously turned to his brother. "Nii-san! See! His Majesty smiled at me!"

Mitsuki grinned at him as he messed his hair once again. "Of course! Great job, Iori!"

"While you're at it, can you also buy me grape wines?" Yamato lazily ate his cake.

"What a nerve. I'm a vampire, not a magician."

"So Mitsuki got his certificate, Iori got his mushrooms and potatoes, and you got a girlfriend." Yamato dropped his head on the table. "While I got nothing."

Tsumugi easily blushed at the term while Gaku almost gagged.

"Because you're meant to be an old man, Yamato," Iori lifelessly commented as he indulged himself with the yummy cake his brother baked, unable to witness the couple's reaction earlier.

"Isn't this the part where you'll scold him, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki constantly sliced more portions for his brother. "No. Not when it's about you."

"After I tag along in your trip..."

"No one told you to come," Gaku butted in while he took the last slice of the cake from the big plate, giving it to Tsumugi who was filled already with both the dessert and the fun.

"And no one told me the cake is already gone............," he muttered, head down after taking a glance at the empty plate in the middle.

Gaku wiped his mouth. "By the way, congratulations, Mitsuki. You're a real baker now."

Mitsuki gave him a wide smile. "Thank you very much, Your Highness! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to join the competition!"

"Oh, congratulations, Mitsuki! No wonder, your pastries are high class!"

"Thank you very much, Tsumugi! I'll bake more for all of us!"

"Nii-san is very cool, Miss Tsumugi! Your Majesty! All the judges loved his breads and cookies and cakes andー"

"Don't I get credits for being your tour guide?" 

"A tour guide who almost made me lost ahaha....." Mitsuki recalled the day when he mistook Yamato's white wine bottle for a milk.

"Anyway," Yamato's voice became different. "I think it's time for me to be serious."

Everyone grew silent. 

Tsumugi knew her place. "Gaku, should I leaveー"

He rested his hand above hers. "No need."

"Prince, some of our workers in the east winery reported that there's an increasing demand of red wine but they can only produce 500 bottles a month. The current climate there isn't also helping our farms. I don't suggest we hire new men butー"

Gaku massaged his temple. "I think I heard enough to make my head ache." He then glanced at his lady. "Tsumugi, let's talk outside."

She nodded lightly as she grabbed the book on the table. "O-Okay."

"Mitsuki, thank you for the delicious cake. Congratulations again."

"I'm very flattered, Your Highness."

"Iori, Banri bought you a new set of apparatus. You can head to the 2nd floor to check."

"Y-Your Majesty...! I appreciate it! Thank you very much."

"Yamato, you can drink my wines if you want. Consider it as a reward for your good work."

"Prince, does that mean...," Yamato's voice was soft like his eyes.

"Enjoy your travel to the 14th floor."

Yamato smacked his face.

* * *

As they sauntered toward her room, Gaku was silently devising a plan, one that would make him return to the castle soonest.

"Tsumugi, I'll be gone for a week."

"Is this about the winery?"

"Yes. I'll take my leave today. I promise, I'll handle it in no time."

She smiled at him. "Take your time, Gaku. Of course, I'll miss you but you're needed there."

When they reached the door of her room, he planted a kiss on her forehead. "The book I gave you has 385 pages. If you take it slowly, 55 pages a day will keep you in company while I'm away." Oh well, he seemed to be influenced by Yamato's preciseness.

She giggled at his jumbled expression, probably the odd mathematics he just solved. "I got it. I'll embrace the book too in my sleep."

He beamed at her. "If you have questions, write them down."

"Questions?"

"Trust me. You'll have tons of questions while you're reading it."

"Okay..."

"Tease Yamato in my stead."

"...Haha! I think he's beat."

He pulled her to a hug, saving his blushing face to be seen. "I love you. I'll be missing you for sure."

And hers too, brushing it against his chest. "Me too. I love you. I hope things will go well."

Later that afternoon, Mitsuki, Iori, Yamato, and Tsumugi saw the vampire off in black demeanor, fashion-wise, with his black horse.

"Miss Tsumugi, Nii-san's desserts will cheer you up," said by Iori whose voice was not as cheery as he wanted to sound.

"Thank you, Iori. I'm not really sad. I'm more of...worried."

"Don't worry, Tsumugi! His Highness is strong!" Mitsuki patted the lady's back.

"Yeah, too strong that he can go to the 15th floor back and forth without panting," Yamato sniggered. But his back flopped forward. "If only he can share his strength to my legs...His wines...Why do they have to be at the 14th floor..."

They laughed at him.

Unknown to Tsumugi, that was her last laughter within the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, our pasta boi won't be in tragedy. It's just the silver book and its content. (இ﹏இ`｡) Idk how I'll make it very very very sad but let's pretend it's a drama genre book........
> 
> I'll just write a few Christmas GakuTsumu one-shots! *evil cat laugh* 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
